Deception
by Tonyleo
Summary: Post AC3. Live the decisions taken and the destinies forged through the eyes of Connor's brother, Fortis, as the two join the Assassins, ultimately endangering both brother's life. Will they both make it out alive?
1. Prologue

Deception

Prologue

I wake up on a high branch and the smell of fire arouses my senses. I try sitting up and become aware of the aching throughout my body. I see Connor in a much higher branch than

mine, seeming as if he's been awake all night. Though beaten worse than I am, he's fully alert for anything that might become a danger._ Why can't I be that strong? _ These outsiders are the cause of it all; From the dead bodies lying on the ground, to the ashes that dance around us as we move. Villages found by these British invaders are always destroyed to nothing, but for some reason Leworki, our village, has yet to meet that fate. Instead they torture those who live in it, harass the women and deprive them of their children by making them their personal servants and slaves.

Because of this Connor has tried to bring me up to be brave and fight for our people, so even though he's hurt and is bleeding somewhat badly from a head injury he got while trying to escape this time's attack, he remains complaintless to build me stronger. As we begin to

walk out of the forest neither one of us says a word, but both know that something is wrong.

No bird sounds, no deer running, nothing, everything is silent. In my head i remind myself that they never completely destroy the village, but somehow I know something happened, and by my brother's expression, I can tell he feels the same way.

As we get closer I begin to loosen up and change my concern into happiness, I start to

think about my mother and what story she'll be telling us tonight, but the thought quickly

vanishes at the sight of what I used to call home...

**Ive writtten many stories before, but this is the first one that ive written for others**

**to read. Please let me know if i should continue to upload more chapters, even**

**though for the sake of one I would upload the next one. Enjoy**

** Tony**


	2. Chapter 1: The Vow

Chapter 1

_The Vow_

It's all gone now, everything I loved, all I once cared for is in ruins. Connor remains expressionless, as though he knew all this was going to happen. We walk up to the remains of our home... I can't stand it, and I hate myself for not being strong enough to prevent it, the dead bodies of my parents are burned and hung, and at the sight of this I lose it, and break into a rage. As I trash around everything that I see, Connor walks up to them and says, "Be at peace." I look at him and he says to me, "That will do nothing to make things better, so man up, shut up, and show some respect." This makes me want to yell even more, but I obey and walk to my parent's lifeless bodies.

I kneel to the ground and do as my brother did and pay respect to my parents. We begin to walk, and don't know where but he seems to know so I ask, "Where are we going?" "To the forest, I don't know what we will do once there, but its the safest place to be, they might still be arou..." Before he finished that thought something hit me in the back of my head and I was out. One moment I awoke and saw Connor with a knife in his hand, and at his feet five dead red coats, I felt as though I just blinked but it must have been longer, because there were three more bodies in the ground, _blink,_ and he was being held by a red coat that was much bigger then the others, and he was still trying to fight. They punched him several times in the stomach and on the face, and it seemed as an involuntary action when I stood up and grabbed the musket that was in front of me, and with it I impaled the man holding my brother, he let go of him and fell to the ground.

In a second we were surrounded and there was no scape, a man in a horse stepped up and said, "I thought we had gotten all of them, but these people are like cockroaches, kill one the next one comes out." With that he raised his hand and all the weapons were pointed at us, he lowered his hand signaling to fire at us... but no one did, they all seemed confused at their weapons misbehaving, and then all the red coats surrounding us fell down, each with an arrow in his body. The man on the horse confused turns around and Connor and I can see him too, wearing a white hood and robes, sword in hand and a fist up. As he lowered it, from the trees came down about eight more hooded men, equipped with bows. Being the only red coat left, the man dismounted his horse, and grabbed me by surprise, pointed a small firearm to my head, Connor began to walk towards me, but stopped at the sound of the loaded gun. Suddenly I saw something fly right by my head, and it stroke the man holding me in the arm, giving me the time I needed to get away.

Now on the ground and surrounded, the man says, "Please don't! I was only following orders, doing my duty!" The leader of the hooded men puts a hand on Connor's shoulder and hands him a long knife, and says "So are we." Then I saw the man's life live slip away as he was impaled, then he remained still and I knew he was dead. I looked at these men, and they seemed strong, and capable, but most of all fearless, _The quality I lack the most, and Connor's best. _

The hooded man that led the rest spoke again, "We came to take you Ratonhnhakéton (Connor's real name) and you Fortis, the survivors of the Kenway family to join us and fight for our cause and become Assassins as we have and have vowed to do what is right, and serve, and protect and free this land of its invaders. Before I could thank or ask a question my brother responded and said, "Did my father give you knowledge of us?" "He did, of you and your brother, of your abilities and courage." Courage? I thought to myself, maybe Connor but me? What was father thinking?

We are then taken into the forest and after a while of walking we came into a village, or something like it. There were people dressed with red coats, others in white robes. We walked to a tent where an old man stood looking at a map which spread across the wall, he turned in our direction and said, "You had been gone a while Gotta, its been two years since I last saw you, I was beginning to expect the worse." Gotta was quick to answer, "After having you for a mentor that would have been an impossibility, that thought should have not crossed your head, none the less it is great to see you again." Only I, my brother and the leader of the group of Assassins that saved us earlier Gotta entered the tent, and I knew something big was coming our way.


End file.
